Mikey's prank
by Sweetheart91597
Summary: Mikey had always liked to make jokes. But not everything he says is a joke... I do not own TMNT. Already 1.685 readers! :) Thank you so much! If you like what I write, also check out my other story: /s/9859653/1/Changes
1. Skateboarding

Mikey had always been the prankster of the family. He was the one who could make you smile, even when you were crying. He always seemed to know what to say just to cheer you up. But sometimes, things got out of hand…

One day, Mikey was bored. Dangerous situation: when he is bored, he goes to others to help him not being bored. And if they don't want to play (Raph) or are too busy with something else (Don and Leo), he finds something to do for himself…  
Most common result: not good…

So, after Mikey went to check with all of his brothers to see if anyone wanted to do something with him, he decided to go into the sewers to skate a little. This was an excellent way to stop being bored and to lose some of his eternal energy at the same time. He went to Donnie to tell what he was going to do and he took off.

He just loved skateboarding. He felt so free, like he could do anything! Sometimes, he actually believed that he could fly… Then he fell and realised that gravity was still stronger than him.

The second Mikey left, the three left over turtles gave a collected sigh. It gave such a peace and rest. Everyone could concentrate on what he was doing. While Don was working on his laptop on a new upgrade, Leo and Raph were training together in the dojo.  
'It's nice to have Mikey out for a while', Raph said when they took a break 'Otherwise you never get some silence around here' 'That's true', Leo agreed 'but not for too long. When Mikey is gone for too long, it becomes a little… too quiet.' Raph nodded and went to the living room to watch some TV. Leo just went to the lab to see if Donnie needed any help.

In the meantime, Mikey was having a great time. He loved doing tricks he had learned from Raph and Leo. But now, he was just inventing his own tricks. After an hour, he stopped to catch his breath. When he looked around, he tried to find out where exactly he was in the sewers.  
Once he knew, he continued to his favourite part. It was quiet a distance from the lair, but to Mikey, it was worth the walk.  
The tunnels were so smooth, you could not only use them as a half pipe, but you could even make complete loops if you wanted. In other tunnels, the walls had little holes in them. You could fall and hurt yourself pretty badly (Mikey knew from experience…)  
Once he arrived, he smiled and started to make some loops. This was his little secret, he had never told any of his brothers about this place. He doubted if they had ever found this place themselves. For one time, he knew something the other didn't. While he was making some loops, he heard a strange sound.  
It sounded like cracking….  
WAIT A MINUTE!

Mikey stopped and looked at the ceiling: it started to break! _How is that even possible?_ Mikey thought. But he didn't get a lot of time to think about it. Two second later, the ceiling fell down on him. He still had time though for one last thought: _Ow shell! _

It had been two hours since Mikey had left the lair. Raph and Leo had been watching TV while Donnie had been pacing trough the lair with his shellcell in his hand. 'Don', Raph said after a while 'if you don't stay still I will make you!' Don stopped and gave his brother an irritated look. 'Well, excuse me for worrying about Mikey!' He replied. Leo walked over to Donnie and put his hand on his shoulder 'You know him, he probably just forgot about the time. I'm sure he will walk right through the door any moment now'. Donnie looked at Leo: 'you're probably right. But there is something not completely right about this' 'Leo's right', Raph joined in 'you know Mikey. And even if there are trouble, he's a ninja. He can take care of himself'

But the moments became minutes, and the minutes became hours. And still no sign of Mikey.

Everyone was worried and shared the same thought. But it was Raph who said it out loud:'Where the heck is Mikey?'

**Author's note: Hi!**

**If you're still reading this: thanks a lot! I know the beginning isn't very good, but it will improve as the story goes on. I'm still open to suggestions and reviews. Also all of your questions are welcome! :D **


	2. Dark

Mikey's POV

_Aw! Why does my head hurt? Oh yea, I remember: the tunnel fell down on me!  
_I sighed and tried to sit up. Once I tried, I realised there was something on my back. When I looked around, I saw a piece of concrete holding me down. _Man! Why does this always happen to me! _I tried to get it off, but it didn't work out. _Why isn't Raph here to pull it off? Or Donnie to think of a way to get this off of me? Or even Leo… just to comfort me. I'm panicking!..._

I tried to stay calm. If there was something I had learned for the past 15 years, it was that you always should try to stay calm and never panic. Although I was having some trouble with that at the moment.

Suddenly I realised I could call my brothers to get here! But when I tried to get to my T-phone, I couldn't reach it. It was in my belt pressed under the concrete. I sighed again. _I don't think this can get any worse…_

Back at the lair

'Guys, stay calm!' Raph said 'We know Mikey! Why are you so concerned?'  
Don and Leo stopped pacing and looked at Raph: 'Because we know Mikey!'  
Raph thought for a moment and then started panicking to.  
Mikey was good at two things: pranks and getting into trouble.  
'Where could he have gone?' Leo wondered.  
Donnie thought for a moment: 'He said he went skateboarding. But that could be anywhere! The sewers go through the entire city of New York!' Raph sighed: 'Where do we start?'

There was nothing but silence for a moment, everyone lost in their own thoughts.  
Then, Donnie spoke up: 'Has any of us actually thought of just calling him?' Leo and Raph looked at Donnie with big eyes and then hit themselves on the head. 'No, we haven't' Leo admitted 'wow, we must really be freaking out if we didn't even think of something that simple!'  
'I bet he will pick up and just say that he forgot about the time' Raph said.

Donnie tried to call him, but the phone kept ringing 'you should be glad that you didn't bet for money… He isn't answering'  
'But he always answers!' Raph said 'even in the middle of a fight, I have seen him picking up his phone and just chatting with April about the weather!' 'I know', Don said 'So this… is bad'

Mikey's POV

I heard my phone ringing, but couldn't reach it. _That must be my brothers. How long since I left the lair? Must be some time if they start worrying about me. _The phone stopped ringing. _Great… Once I'm home, I'm going to get the lecture of my life from Leo…  
_After these thoughts, I went back to figuring out how I should get out of this.

It was really dark, so I could barely even see the concrete. Probably, the light that was fastened in the ceiling must have fell down as well. _Wish I wasn't so afraid of the dark… _

I can handle the dark. Dark as in 'I'm in my bed and I just turned off the light'-dark. This wasn't just that kind of dark, this was the 'It's so freakin' dark I can't even see my own hands if I hold them in front of my face'-dark.

Then I got an idea: I tried to get on my knees instead of just flat on my legs. I have never been so happy that something as simple as that worked out. Then I put all the strength I had in my entire body under it and tried to push the concrete up. After a couple times of trying, it worked!

The concrete fell off of my back and I fell on my knees. _I never thought concrete was that heavy! _It took some time for me to regain my breath. Then I took my T-phone while praying that it still worked. Once I touched the screen, the little light popped on. My heart made a little jump of joy!

First, I used the light to have a good look at where I was. There were pieces of concrete everywhere on the ground. But then I became desperate. When I looked at the entrance of the tunnel, I saw there was debris blocking my way. I was trapped!

I hoped that I could reach my brothers. I first tried Donnie's number, because he had called me himself, I had seen. I was so happy that I heard his phone ringing. 'MIKEY!' Don yelled through the phone 'WHERE ARE YOU!?' I couldn't help but laugh a little. 'It's nice to know I'm missed' I answered teasingly. 'Stop it, Mike!' I heard Raph saying 'This better not be another prank!'

I sighed again 'Not everything I do is a prank, Raph' 'Then where the shell are you?!'  
'I'm trapped in a tunnel that only I know that exists, because I was too proud of it to tell you guys. I was making some loops when the ceiling fell down. Some concrete fell on me and I was stuck for a little while. But now I'm free! But there is debris blocking the entrance, so I can't get out!' One he heard himself say it, he realised how stupid his explanation sounded. Clearly his brothers heard it to.

'Mikey, stop it! We were really worried about you!' Leo said a little angry 'And I don't think it's acceptable if you play pranks on us like this!' 'Yeah', Raph agreed 'How stupid do you think we are? And don't even think about answering that question!'

Mikey could feel the despair rising in his chest. His brothers didn't believe him… He wasn't going to be rescued… When the line went dead, Mikey could feel the tears stinging in his eyes.  
_Wait, Donnie didn't say a thing.  
Maybe he believes me!  
Maybe he will track down my phone and get me out! _

_Please Donnie, for once in your life, believe me!  
Please…_

After that, I just started crying. While silently sobbing, there was only one thought in my mind: 'Someone get me out of the dark…'

**Author's note: Thanks for all the support! It's really fun to read all those reviews! I'm really grateful :D I'm open to suggestions or comments. Keep reading and reviewing please!  
And thanks to Elleke hihi for some suggestions used in this chapter ;) **


	3. Thoughts

Donnie's POV

I tried calling Mikey, but he didn't pick up his Phone. My heart skipped a beat or two. He always pickes up his phone! But not this time. When I told this to Raph, his face grew even more worried. We both knew that Mikey always answers his phone, even in the middle of the night (although the grammatical level of conversation probably won't be very high).

When about 5 minutes later my phone ringed, I almost dropped it from suprise. I hadn't expected anybody to call me. When I saw Mikey's picture on the screen I picked up and yelled his name. I couldn't control myself, I was just so happy that nothing terrible had happened to him.  
His remark on my concern comforted me a little bit. If he was able to make jokes, he was probably okay. I put the phone on the speaker. Then Raph and Leo took over.

I admit, Mikey's explanation seemed completely and utterly crazy. But then again, it's Mikey we're talking about!  
But Leo and Raph weren't thinking the same thing as me.

'Mikey, stop it! We were really worried about you!' Leo said a little angry 'And I don't think it's acceptable if you play pranks on us like this!' I wanted to interfere and help Mikey on this one, but Raph was faster to talk then me.  
Yeah', Raph agreed 'How stupid do you think we are? And don't even think about answering that question!' Normally, both me and Mikey would have laughed at that last part. But I was to busy trying to think of where Mikey could be. It took me a while to notice that also Mikey wasn't saying a thing. It was very rare that Mikey was quiet. And when he was quiet, that wasn't a good sign.

Raph took the phone from my hand and hung up. 'Man, what a stupid prank! Scaring us like that and then just coming up with such a lame story!' Raph kept going. Once he started, he went on until all of his frustrations were out. Also Leo was still complaining about the stupidity of both the prank and Mikey himself.

All I did was sit on the couch while staring at my T-phone. I couldn't explain it, but something told me that for once Mikey wasn't joking around. There had been something in his voice that I had almost never heard there before. A sort of panic, desperately trying to conceal it. But I saw through that.  
I always had.

Since we were kids, our family had been very close. We loved each other. But there had always been teams: Leo and Raph (the 'tough guys') and me and Mikey (the 'nice guys'). Of course, we switched sometimes and of course we argued. But those original teams kept coming back.  
This had led to the fact that everyone knew his 'partner' the best, just because they had spent the most time together. And I knew that Mikey kept his cool. Except when the situation was too big for him to handle.

Like now. I stood up. I believed Mikey when he said that not everything he does is a joke. He could be serious if he really wanted or needed to.  
'Guys, I'm going to trace Mikey's phone' I said suddenly. Leo and Raph stopped ranting and turned to me. The startled expressions would have been hilarious if the situation had been different. There was nothing but silence for a moment. Then Raph spoke up: 'Why? To get him home so we can give him a lecture and or beat down?' He smirked a little at that last part. Sometimes, the thoughts of my tough brother really scared me. But now, I had more important things to do.  
'No', I answered 'Because I think he was serious' Both Raph and Leo were quiet. Then they looked at each other and burst out in laughter. 'Mikey? Serious?' Leo could barely talk during the laughing, but I could still understand what he said. 'And I thought Mikey was the funny guy in this family', Raph added with tears of laughter in his eyes.

I turned my back on them and walked to my lab. If they weren't going to help me to get my little brother back, then: fine.

But I wasn't going to give up so easily!

**Author's note: Thanks a lot for reading!  
You already know what I'm going to say, but I'll just repeat it: review, keep reading and send me a message if you have a suggestion, a question or just something to say :)**


	4. Tracking

Mikey's POV

When I looked at my T-phone, I saw that it had been an hour since I had called Donnie.  
I was so scared that I would be stuck here forever. Raph and Leo has sounded furious.  
Only Donnie hadn't said a thing at all. Which is a little strange, because most of time he likes talking about science stuff (although no one understands a word of it).

So my only hope was that Don wasn't angry and that he would come and get me. But even if he was able to track me down, how was he going to get me out of here? He is a genius, but… rocks aren't going to move because you can build a computer out of junk. No, you need muscles to do that. And for that, he needed Leo and Raph. But since they were angry…

I fought against my tears, but it didn't work. I didn't care anymore. Nobody was around anyway.  
I started sobbing a little. I already had tried finding the other end of the tunnel, but there was nothing but dirt. Clearly this tunnel wasn't completed probably due to some kind of mistake from the engineers. So I went back to be beginning and tried to get myself out. But no matter how hard I pulled or pushed, not a single rock moved. I went back to sitting against the wall and continued crying. I didn't feel like doing anything else. What else could I do?

I love being a turtle, you know. But there is also a disadvantage: turtles are reptiles.  
Meaning: we are cold-blooded. And I was already starting to get cold…  
I pulled my legs a little closer and put my arms around them. 'Please Donnie, get here fast…'

Donnie's POV

Of course, on the one day in a year I need my computer to work properly… It won't work properly. 'Come on!' I yelled 'Just function!' Normally, I am a very calm and kind turtle. But not if I'm stressed. And believe me when I tell you: if your little brother is probably in a huge mess and your two big brothers won't cooperate so the entire life of your little brother is in your hands… It gives you stress!

It was already taking half an hour for my computer to track down Mikey's T-phone. But it was stuck at 54% of loading. I hit my computer. 55%. I smiled a little. It's funny how I'm the techno guy, but 98% of the technological defects in life can be solved by hitting the device (slightly).

At that moment, Leo and Raph walked in. I didn't move but just kept staring at the computer screen. 'Hey', Raph asked 'Watcha doin'?'  
I sighed. How is it that everyone asks that question when the answer is so obvious?!  
'Can't you see that? I'm painting a copy of the Mona Lisa!' Raph burst out in laughter 'Dude, you are so turning into the less annoying version of Mikey!' I turned around and glared at him.  
He stopped laughing immediately.  
Leo watched me a little scared: 'Why so sensitive, Donnie?' I turned back to look at the screen. This computer is extremely slow and I'm worried about Mikey'  
'Come on!' Raph said 'he's just pulling another prank! Let it go already'  
'No!' I answered while jumping to my feet 'I won't let it go! My instincts tell me that Mikey is in a serious mess. So I am going to find him! And if you two won't help, then I will just do it myself!'  
I sat back down and looked at the screen. 100%. Finally!  
I got the coordinates and inserted into my own T-phone. I turned my GPS on and I took off.

Just when I wanted to walk out of the lair, I felt a hand on my shoulder. When I turned around, I saw Leo and Raph standing right behind me with their weapons. 'Look Don', Leo started 'We don't trust Mikey on this one. I mean, he has pulled of so many already! But… If you are convinced that Mikey is really in trouble… Than we believe you' I smiled. They knew I wouldn't start yelling without a reason. I'm not Raph or anything! 'So, we go with you' Leo continued 'If he really is in a huge mess like you say, then he needs all the help he can get!'

I smiled 'Thanks, guys'. I got two broad smiled in reply. And the three of us took off, following the direction my T-phone was showing.  
While running, there was one thing going through my mind: _I hope I'm not too late! _

**Author's note: Hi, still thanks a lot for reading! Check out my other stories to if you like this one.  
About that 98% of the technological defects: somebody once told me that and I kept remembering that. Is it true? I don't know. Probably not. But I just liked the idea. :D**

**Keep reading and reviewing. Suggestions are welcome. **


	5. Rescue (?)

Mikey's POV

_What I would give for something to eat… Anything at all!  
_According to my T-phone, it had been 3 hours since I had called Donnie.  
I was already freezing, but now my stomach started to complain as well.  
Then, I heard a strange sound. _My brothers? _I wondered _Could it be? _  
But then the sound was gone. It was deadly silent. And I can't stand silence!  
I was raised in New York in the sewers! There was always some sound there. Water dripping, car's driving, Raph's punching, Leo's sounds while meditating, Donnie's noise when he was working on an invention…

I really missed my brothers!  
I pulled up my legs a little more and curled up in a little ball. Good thing Donnie taught me that's a good position to keep yourself warm.  
_Well, look at that! Clearly I have remembered something Donnie said! He knows everything…_

_Hopefully also how to get me out of here…_

Donnie's POV

We had been running on top speed for about an hour and we were exhausted. So Leo stopped and sat down. Also Raph fell to his knees. 'I'm sorry Don', Leo said 'but I can't go on at the moment' Raph agreed 'It won't help Mikey if his rescuers are too tired to help him' I shared their opinion, but I couldn't sit down. Every 30 seconds, I would ask to move on.

After 5 minutes of panting, we (finally!) continued. When we reached he spot my T-phone had send us to, we looked around.  
There was nothing there! Just a pile of rocks right ahead of us.  
'See!', Rap said 'Mikey tricked us again! He isn't even here! Although I don't know how he got to fool Don's computer…' Leo looked around and then agreed with Raph: 'I'm sorry Don, but I think Raph is right. I mean, if Mikey is here, why don't we see him?'

I let my shoulders drop. I had really thought that I would be right on this one. Clearly not.

'I'm heading back home', Leo announced. 'Me to' Raph said 'you comin' braniac?'  
I looked at them and then back at the rocks in front of me. Then I sighed: 'you guys go ahead, I'll catch up.' 'Whatever!' Raph said and he and Leo left.

I sat down against the wall and looked at my T-phone. _I could just call him and yell at him. But what should I say? _  
After some pondering, I decided to call him anyway. But he didn't pick up. _The battery didn't die, because it's ringing. So why won't he pick up?! _

Mikey's POV

I heard my T-phone ringing somewhere in my belt. But I was too cold to actually reach out for it.  
Also I didn't really have the strength for it. So I just held myself and prayed that someone would find me before I died.  
_And even If I do, who would notice? My brothers are glad if I'm out of the lair. They think I don't notice that… but I do. I'm too noisy, too energetic, too annoying…  
_I started crying again. Very silently. _I am going to die here and nobody will care at all… _

After that, there was nothing but the depths of unconsciousness. 

Donnie's POV

I kept calling him for about 10 minutes, but he still hadn't answered his phone. Just when I was about to give up, I heard a soft sound. It sounded like Mikey's ringtone. I stood up and walked over to the rocks. It seemed to come from behind them. But… That's not possible. Right?

Quickly, I checked the map of the sewers. I was right! Behind those rocks, the tunnels still continued for a little bit. Then, realization hit me…

'MIKEY!' I yelled with all the power I had. No reaction.  
I wasn't sure if he really was in there. But I didn't want to take any risks. I started pulling away rocks without disrupting the structure of the pile. I didn't want to get buried under concrete.

After what felt like an eternity, I got through the pile. I created a hole about the size of my shell. When I looked through it, it was pitch-black. I used my T-phone to create some light. I had almost given up my search, when I saw something green lying against the wall.

I crawled through the hole and walked over to the thing. The closer I got, the more my suspicion grew. When I had reached it and turned around, I looked straight into the unconscious face of my little brother.  
'MIKEY!' I yelled again while shaking his shoulder. No reaction. 'Ow shell!' I muttered under my breath as I called Leo on his T-phone. He picked almost immediately: 'Hi Don, we're almost…' 'Leo! I interrupted him 'you have to get back here NOW! I found Mikey and I need you guys here ' I hung up. Leo would be mad for interrupting him and not explaining the situation. But it didn't matter. What mattered was the life of my brother.  
And from the looks of it, I was going to need all the help I could get to bring Mikey back to us…

**Author's note: Hi! I know this is a little depressing, but it will get better! Thanks for reading! :D**

**If you like this, you might would want to check out my other stories:  
s/9780152/1/Donnie-s-fall  
TMNT**

** s/9859653/1/Changes  
Sherlock (I know, something completely different than this one. But you don't know if you like it before you try… ;) )**


End file.
